


King of Thorns

by Feanoriel



Series: Tre mogli per tre fratelli [1]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, F/M, Missing Scene, Post Fratricidio, So much angst, introspezione, relazioni sul punto di rottura
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 13:44:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4837412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feanoriel/pseuds/Feanoriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I Noldor si sono ribellati e sono fuggiti nella Terra di Mezzo, due anni sono passati dal Fratricidio di Alqualonde e Finarfin, ora Re, tenta di riportare la pace tra i due popoli, e di riconciliarsi con qualcuno che è a lui caro ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	King of Thorns

Un tempo, Alqualonde, il Porto dei Cigni, era stata una città ridente, con i suoi rigogliosi giardini a picco sul mare, le piazze e i palazzi lastricati di lucenti perle, le candide navi che rollavano pacificamente nel porto, spinte dalle onde. La brezza marina spirava leggera tra le chiome degli alberi e sugli stendardi dei palazzi, l’aria era pregna dello stridio dei gabbiani, e la luce di Laurelin si rifletteva sul biancore dei pinnacoli e delle cupole della città, creando mille riflessi di perla.

Ora, invece, tutto era completamente cambiato. Ogni luce era scomparsa dal mondo, dopo che gli Alberi erano stati distrutti da Moringotto, e la tenebra regnava sovrana, rischiarata solo dalla pallida luce delle stelle di Varda e dalle torce che gli abitanti di Aman avevano acceso, sfidando il buio. E ora, per le vie e per le strade di Alqualonde regnava la devastazione. Malgrado fosse passato ormai molto tempo- quasi due anni, anche se era difficile, troppo difficile, intuirlo in quella tenebra eterna- i segni là dove la furia dei Feanoriani si era abbattuta erano ancora ben visibili. Molti edifici erano stati dati alle fiamme, le banchine distrutte per la maggior parte, le strade di Alqualonde tinte di sangue. Ancora gli abitanti non erano riusciti a riportare la città all’antico splendore, ma malgrado si sforzassero alacremente per cancellare i segni del Fratricidio- il più atroce crimine che fosse mai avvenuto in Arda- pareva che comunque le un tempo lucenti perle delle quali la città era ornata rimanessero senza rimedio ricoperte di una viscida patina rossastra, come se il sangue che era stato sparso non se ne volesse andare.

Arafinwe Ingalaure, figlio di Finwe, e ora Re dei Noldor- titolo che non aveva mai desiderato, di cui aveva sempre fatto volentieri a meno, e che ora si era ritrovato sul capo- era teso come una corda d’arco mentre camminava in quella che era stata la città della sua sposa, dove aveva trascorso tante ore di felicità. Ma ora quello stesso posto, dove era stato felice, immensamente felice, era carico di ricordi dolorosi, di memorie atroci che avrebbe preferito dimenticare per sempre.  
La colpa lo assalì d’improvviso, ripensando a quella maledetta notte dove non aveva capito, dove non si era accorto di ciò che il suo fratellastro aveva in mente, e che quando ormai si era reso conto di ciò che era successo, era già troppo tardi. 

La corona gli pesava sul capo, grave come un macigno, per quanto fosse poco meno di un semplice diadema d’argento e diamanti, sottile e delicato, una copia quasi perfetta dell’antica corona di suo padre, forgiata in tutta fretta dai pochi fabbri rimasti in Tirion per sostituire quella che Feanàro aveva portato con sé in Endore. Ma quel peso, per lieve che fosse, gli gravava sulla fronte, il peso di tutte le sue responsabilità, di tutti i suoi errori, di tutte le sue debolezze. Avrebbe voluto chinare il capo, solo per un istante, anche solo per trovare un po’ di sollievo- ma un re non deve chinare mai il capo, mai. Perciò si diceva che quella altro non era che l’ennesima illusione di una mente oppressa dalla fatica e dal dolore, e si sforzava d’ignorarla.

Il capitano della sua guardia personale, racchiuso in un’armatura dorata, gli faceva largo attraverso le vie. Raramente Arafinwe aveva sentito il bisogno di un’ambasciata- specie non lì, non nella città natale di Earwen- ma ora più che mai era necessaria. Specie, pensò stringendo le labbra, dato il modo in cui suo suocero, Olwe, il Re dei Teleri, aveva respinto ogni messaggero che gli aveva mandato, nel tentativo di ripristinare l’antica amicizia tra i Noldor e i Teleri, chiudendosi in un ostinato mutismo e rifiutando di mandargli qualsiasi messaggio di risposta. I suoi araldi tornavano da lui mortificati, dicendogli che il Re dei Teleri si era rifiutato di ascoltare ogni sua proposta.  
Arafinwe era rimasto ad ascoltarli in silenzio, dall’alto del trono che un tempo era appartenuto a suo padre, senza sapere che dire. Da un lato non poteva interamente biasimare suo suocero per la sua volontà di troncare i contatti con i Noldor, non dopo che Feanàro aveva sterminato il suo popolo, ma d’altro non poteva non addolorarsi al pensiero che i loro popoli, un tempo uniti da un legame di fratellanza, fossero diventati ostili. Tanto più dopo che lui aveva preso in sposa la principessa di Alqualonde.

Ed era così che si era recato nella città che un tempo aveva visto il suo matrimonio, con sul capo una corona indesiderata e in mano uno scettro involuto, città ora completamente irriconoscibile, l’aria resa soffocante dai migliaia di roghi che i Teleri avevano dovuto accendere per bruciare i loro morti, il mare torbido dal sangue delle vittime, le spiagge un tempo bianche e incontaminate che ogni giorno vomitavano un nuovo orrore, un cadavere sputato dai flutti.

La Lunga Notte scoraggiava gli Eldar ad uscire liberamente di casa, e dopo il Fratricidio i Teleri erano divenuti ancor più timorosi. Le candide strade lastricate di perla dove un tempo erano risuonati i canti e le risate dei marinai, ora erano semideserte, Arafinwe e la sua scorta incontrarono solo qualche raro passante qua e là per le vie, tutti con i volti tirati e pallidi, gli occhi arrossati dal pianto e dal fumo dei roghi funebri, avvolti in nere vesti da lutto che si confondevano tra la tenebra, veli e cappucci tirati sulle chiome pallide. Gli sguardi che lanciarono al Re dei Noldor e alle armature scintillanti della sua scorta, alcuni erano pieni di timore, altri pieni d’astio, era ancora troppo vivido il ricordo del Fratricidio in loro. Arafinwe avrebbe voluto distogliere gli occhi, ignorare l’accusa che leggeva negli sguardi di quello che un tempo era stato un popolo fratello al suo- era forse colpa sua, ciò che Feanàro aveva fatto?- ma non poteva cedere tanto facilmente alla vergogna, non ora che era il Re dei Noldor.

Sono lo sposo di Earwen, avrebbe voluto dire. Lo avete dimenticato tanto facilmente? 

Come se avesse più qualche importanza. Mentre lui intraprendeva la lunga, tremenda marcia verso Araman – lui non era mai salito sulle navi che suo fratello aveva predato- Earwen era rimasta ad Alqualonde, ciò che era successo al suo popolo era stato troppo grave, e il suo lutto troppo grande, per far sì che potesse seguire lo sposo, tanto più uno sposo che apparteneva alla medesima stirpe che aveva macellato la sua. Arafinwe non l’aveva più vista da allora, né lei aveva risposto alle lettere che le aveva mandato.  
Questo non era che l’ennesimo pugnale infilato nel suo cuore, uno fra i tanti dolori che aveva dovuto subire, la morte del re suo padre, la lontananza di sua madre, i crimini che il suo fratellastro nella sua cieca follia, l’ esilio che suo fratello si era autoimposto, incurante di tutto ciò che non fosse la propria vendetta, e i suoi figli che gli avevano voltato le spalle, scegliendo un destino incerto, di tenebre e morte, maledetto da Namo stesso, anziché lui, loro padre, che li aveva generati e cresciuti, e che ora li aveva persi, forse per sempre.

Arafinwe si sentiva stanco, immensamente stanco. Non ricordava più l’ultima volta che era riuscito a dormire una notte intera, troppi erano i doveri che ricadevano sul capo del Re dei Noldor, e troppi erano i ricordi d’orrore che lo perseguitavano anche nei sogni, quando finalmente riusciva a prendere sonno. Parte di sé avrebbe desiderato che qualcuno potesse essergli accanto, capirlo, consolarlo, condividere la sua pena, come lui faceva coi suoi figli quando erano piccoli e andavano da lui a farsi asciugare le lacrime. Ma ora quei figli erano cresciuti e lo avevano lasciato, sua madre si era ritirata con sua sorella Findis nelle splendenti corti dei Vanyar da molto tempo ormai, niente avrebbe potuto farle cambiare idea e farla tornare in Tirion, che serbava solo ricordi dolorosi per lei. E nemmeno Earwen c’era più, e Arafinwe si chiedeva se avesse mai accettato di tornare da lui. 

Avrebbe potuto lasciarlo per sempre, così come le spose dei suoi fratelli avevano fatto coi loro mariti: Nerdanel si era allontanata da Curufinwe molto tempo prima, quando ancora loro padre era vivo, e Anaire non aveva più potuto sopportare di stare accanto a Nolofinwe, dopo quel che era successo- dopo quel che lui aveva fatto- ad Alqualonde. D’altronde, non la vedeva da troppo tempo, e lei si era rifiutata di parlargli. Le spalle gli si incurvarono sotto il mantello di velluto che indossava, che gli sembrava essere diventato improvvisamente di piombo. Sentì il suo cuore, già colmo di pena, stringersi nel petto al pensiero di perdere anche l’ultima persona che amava, dopo non aver potuto far niente per impedire che la sua famiglia si sfasciasse, o che i suoi figli se ne andassero.

Finalmente, dopo un tempo che gli parve infinito, giunsero di fronte al candido palazzo di Olwe, al fianco della piazza che si apriva davanti al porto più grande. Era stato, un tempo, un luogo di gioia, dove risuonavano le canzoni dei menestrelli e i passi dei danzatori, dove c’era una festa al giorno, ma ora pareva tetro e vuoto come qualsiasi altro edificio in quella città sofferente, le fontane dei giardini mute e secche, le corone di candidi fiori di cui era adorno una volta erano state sostituite da drappi neri che oscuravano le finestre. La guardia del re li attendeva sulla scalinata di marmo di fronte al palazzo. Ad Arafinwe non sfuggì che non erano ancora riusciti a ricostruirla del tutto, nella violenza dello scontro le ringhiere erano state divelte, e parecchi gradini rotti.

Attese pazientemente che l’araldo finisse di annunciarlo, benché si fosse premurato di avvisare il suocero del suo arrivo con una lettera. Il capitano delle guardie lo guardò con occhi spenti, come se gli orrori e la sciagura che si erano abbattuti sul popolo dei Teleri avessero completamente prosciugato la sua anima, lasciando un guscio vuoto, mentre gli rispondeva in tono formale:- Il mio signore vi attende, Noldoràn. 

Arafinwe annuì lentamente in cenno d’assenso, e fu sollevato dal fatto che il capitano gli desse le spalle per condurlo all’interno del palazzo, evitandogli di incrociare nuovamente lo sguardo di quegli occhi vuoti, senz’anima.  
Che cos’hai fatto, fratello a mezzo nel sangue?, si chiese per l’ennesima volta, tetro, stringendosi a sé il mantello intessuto d’oro, mentre varcava la soglia del grande palazzo del Re dei Teleri, in cui aveva celebrato le sue nozze e in cui i suoi figli avevano giocato molti anni prima, nelle occasioni in cui era giunto in visita a suo suocero.

Nel palazzo regnava la medesima atmosfera di lutto che si trovava nella città. L’ampia galleria affacciata sul mare, dove ampie finestre a vetri lasciavano entrare la luce, ora era avvolta dalla semioscurità, le finestre erano state tutte serrate. L’unica fonte di luce ora erano pesanti candelabri d’ottone sparsi qua e là, le cui fiammelle tremolanti lanciavano ombre guizzanti sulle statue dei Valar che si trovavano lì, alterando e distorcendo i loro lineamenti, tramutando le loro espressioni ieratiche in ghigni folli o in sguardi feroci. Arafinwe per qualche attimo fu disturbato a quella vista: aveva visto la collera dei Valar all’opera, come le Potenze che proteggevano il mondo si fossero trasfigurati in spietati inquisitori di fronte alla follia del suo fratellastro, e non desiderava vederla un’altra volta, si pur una mera illusione prodotta dalla sua mente.

Finalmente giunsero alla sala del trono, le grandi porte di legno chiaro intagliato furono aperte di fronte a lui, mentre l’araldo annunciava il suo arrivo ad Olwe di Alqualonde: -Il Noldoràn, Arafinwe Ingalaure Finwion, Sire di Tirion, al vostro cospetto, mio signore.

Arafinwe fece cenno alla sua scorta di attenderlo accanto al portone, e percorse lentamente la navata della sala del trono, i passi che risuonavano come tuoni sui mosaici del freddo pavimento. V’era la medesima atmosfera opprimente che si trovava nelle altre stanze del palazzo, e i vessilli bianco e argento del Re di Alqualonde che pendevano dal soffitto, un tempo candidi ed esili come i veli di una sposa, che si muovevano al minimo soffio di vento, ora erano grigiastri, flosci e inerti, privi di qualsiasi splendore, simili a sudari.  
Suo suocero era seduto sul candido trono di legno del Re di Alqualonde, che aveva i braccioli scolpiti a guisa di teste e colli di due cigni, lo schienale formato delle loro ali spiegati. Arafinwe lo scrutò a lungo: dall’ultima volta che l’aveva visto, l’aspetto di Olwe era cambiato. Rughe di dolore solcavano la sua ampia fronte e la pelle attorno agli occhi, i capelli, un tempo del magnifico argento che contraddistingueva i membri della sua casa, ora gli ricadevano sulle spalle grigi e inerti, simili a ragnatele, il capo, una volta fiero e ritto, ora chino come se la delicata corona di perle che portava pesasse come piombo, gli occhi azzurri vacui e spenti, come se vi fosse sopra un velo di nebbia.

Olwe ebbe un fremito nel vederlo, le dita ingioiellate delle mani affondarono nel candido legno delle teste di cigno:- Arafinwe –sussurrò.

-Sapevi che sarei venuto- fu la semplice replica del re dei Noldor. Non desiderava formalismi, non col padre di sua moglie. E tanto meno intendeva dilungarsi in discorsi inutili quando entrambi sapevano già di quella visita. 

Olwe aggrottò la fronte, le rughe attorno agli occhi si intensificarono. Doveva ricordare bene la lettera che Arafinwe gli aveva inviato, così come quelle che l’avevano preceduta.- E dunque?

-E dunque- Arafinwe serrò la mascella, le parole che gli uscivano attraverso i denti stretti. Non era intenzionato ad avere un rifiuto, non un’altra volta. Non quando lui era innocente del tremendo misfatto di cui Olwe accusava il popolo dei Noldor, e mai aveva osato levare le armi contro il popolo di sua moglie.- Tu sai perché sono qui, o mio sire. Non puoi tenere per sempre serrate le tue porte in faccia al popolo dei Noldor, non dopo innumerevoli ere che i nostri popoli hanno vissuto in fratellanza ed amicizia. Riflettici su, Olwe, tenere i tuoi sudditi lontano dai propri alleati non è cosa saggia per un re.

L’espressione di Olwe non cambiò, anzi ad Arafinwe parve che un lampo di collera attraversasse gli occhi azzurri del re dei Teleri. – Bel consiglio il tuo, Arafinwe Finwion. Ma credi che il mio popolo sia disposto tanto facilmente a vedere le porte aperte davanti ai lupi che li hanno massacrati? Chiami a testimonianza l’antica amicizia tra i nostri popoli: ebbene, sappi che quell’amicizia è terminata quando tuo fratello, che egli sia maledetto, ha massacrato a tradimento la mia gente, dopo essere stato accolto in essa quale amico ed alleato! 

-Non nego le colpe di Feanàro- nelle corti di Olwe, il nome dello Spirito di Fuoco non era pronunciato con leggerezza, e ad Arafinwe parve vedere il suocero trasalire nel sentirlo usare quel nome con tanta noncuranza. Certo aveva le sue buone ragioni, ma Arafinwe non si sarebbe fatto tanti problemi nel dire il nome del suo fratellastro. Come se fosse un modo per mostrare a tutti loro, a lui per primo, che si trattava pur sempre di un figlio di Eru, di carne e sangue, e non di un demonio il cui nome si poteva pronunciare solo sottovoce e con timore.- Ma nessuno dei Noldor rimasti in Tirion, il popolo che io ora comando, ha avuto parte al Fratricidio, così come non l’ho avuta io. Non puoi mischiare gli innocenti coi colpevoli, e accusare tutti i Noldor per le azioni del mio fratellastro.

-Tu non hai avuto parte al Fratricidio, Arafinwe, per grazia di Eru- il tono di Olwe era gelido, e Arafinwe si chiese se il re dei Teleri non stesse insinuando che lui stesso avrebbe potuto commettere il medesimo crimine dei suoi fratelli, se ne avesse avuto la possibilità. Come se non conoscesse il suo genero abbastanza per dire che sarebbe stato incapace di macchiarsi di simili atrocità.- Ma sei stato rapido, prima che la malignità di tuo fratello fosse stata manifesta, ad inginocchiarti al suo cospetto, e a chiamarlo _Ingaràn_ , e a seguirlo lungo la via di Alqualonde.

Fratellastro, non è mio fratello, non lo è mai stato e non lo sarà mai, avrebbe voluto urlare Arafinwe. Era come se, continuando ossessivamente a ripetere quella parola, Olwe cercasse di rimarcare il legame di sangue tra i due, legame che Arafinwe aveva iniziato ad aborrire con tutto sé stesso. Certo, Feanàro era il figlio di suo padre, e non poteva negarlo, ma egli desiderava mantenere qualsiasi distanza da lui, esattamente come Feanàro stesso aveva cercato di mantenere le distanze dai figli di Indis, quando ancora vivevano in Tirion. Il suo fratellastro aveva tollerato la loro presenza per quanto possibile, ma non aveva perso occasione di rovesciare il proprio disprezzo sui figli di secondo letto di Finwe non appena gliene si era presentata la possibilità. Era sempre stato il figlio più caro e più vicino al re loro padre, malgrado la smodata arroganza e lo smisurato orgoglio, la sua lunga ombra aveva sempre coperto i suoi fratelli più giovani. E ognuno di loro aveva dovuto lottare a lungo per sfuggire a essa, e il risentimento per Feanàro non avevano mai abbandonato Nolofinwe. Findis non era interessata alla vita politica, mentre Irime aveva sempre sostenuto il fratello maggiore, in qualunque cosa facesse. E ora infatti lo aveva seguito nel Ghiaccio Stridente.

Non poteva però tollerare un minuto di più le parole di Olwe. Sicuramente il Re dei Teleri era in preda all’ira e al cordoglio per ciò che era successo al suo popolo, lo poteva capire, ma non poteva permettersi di accusarlo per essersi inginocchiato e aver chiamato Re il suo fratellastro. Lo aveva fatto con riluttanza, serrando i denti e ricacciando dentro di sé la repulsione che provava per l’arroganza di Feanàro, ma quella era stata la volontà di suo padre, e aveva dovuto farlo.

-Curufinwe Feanàro è l’erede di mio padre.- Arafinwe prese un respiro profondo, e incrociò le braccia dietro la schiena.- Avevo forse altra scelta? Le leggi dei Valar impongono di onorare il volere del padre e del fratello maggiore.- sentì per qualche attimo le parole serrarsi in gola per la rabbia. Non poteva biasimare i Teleri per l’astio che provavano nei confronti dei Noldor, non del tutto, ma tutto questo era oltre ogni limite. 

Per qualche istante Olwe rimase in silenzio, artigliando il legno del suo trono finché le nocche non gli divennero bianche. Le sue parole dovevano averlo convinto, pensò Arafinwe, fermo immobile eccezion fatta per un piede che tamburellava ritmicamente sul pavimento per il nervosismo, nascosto sotto il mantello, o almeno così sperava.

-Le leggi dei Valar ti impongono questo- mormorò alla fine Olwe, tirando su il viso e squadrandolo dritto negli occhi.- Ma non quando tuo fratello maggiore è un fratricida e un traditore, che non ha timore di sporcarsi le mani del sangue di innocenti pur di ottenere ciò che desidera. Possibile che tu, possibile che nessuno di voi si sia mai accorto della follia di Curufinwe?

Arafinwe rimase a lungo in silenzio. La risposta di Olwe l’aveva preso in contropiede. Desiderava con tutto sé stesso replicare, urlare in faccia al re dei Teleri che quella era una maledetta ingiustizia, l’ennesima, ma il ricordo di Feanàro, simile a una ferita mai del tutto chiusa e su cui fosse stato gettato del sale, lo fece tacere. Il suo fratellastro era sempre stato arrogante e rapido all’ira, non obbediente ad altra morale che la propria, e che nutriva disprezzo per chiunque lo circondasse, eccetto quelle rarissime persone che riuscivano a guadagnarsi la sua stima, ma prima di creare i Silmarilli non aveva mai dato segni di una simile follia. Di quanto potesse essere pericolosa la sua ira, fino al punto di sfociare nella violenza, se n’erano accorti solo quel giorno tetro in cui il fratello aveva minacciato il fratello, nelle aule del Re loro padre. Era un ricordo che ancora lo faceva fremere dall’orrore, specie nel ricordare lo sguardo di loro padre, incredulo nell’assistere fino a quale punto fosse giunto l’astio che serpeggiava tra i suoi figli, e quello di suo fratello, vuoto e assente, come se l’essere l’oggetto di un simile odio l’avesse completamente svuotato. Nolofinwe dopo quell’episodio non aveva parlato per giorni, nemmeno a sua moglie o ai suoi figli.

-Come avremmo potuto?- disse infine, la voce quasi ridotta a un sussurro.- Feanàro era ciò che era, ma non ci saremmo mai aspettati che sarebbe stato capace di un tale crimine. I Valar stessi, le potenze di Arda, non avevano previsto che si sarebbe macchiato di tali atrocità. E se i Valar non lo poterono prevedere, lo potevamo noi?

L’anziano re aggrottò la fronte, i suoi occhi azzurri ebbero un fremito. Arafinwe rimase fermo in piedi a ricambiare il suo sguardo, senza cedere: era pur sempre un figlio di Finwe, in lui v’era la tempra d’acciaio dei Noldor, per quanto molti vedessero in lui il carattere più malleabile dei Vanyar, la stirpe di sua madre. Si chiese se le sue parole fossero riuscite finalmente a convincerlo. Lo sperava ampiamente, per quanto il re suo suocero si ostinasse a mostrarsi sordo e cieco di fronte alle offerte d’amicizia dei Noldor, non poteva persistere in eterno in quel comportamento ottuso.

Finalmente, Olwe alzò una mano per parlare:- Dammi tempo per riflettere su ciò che mi dici, Noldoràn, e sulla tua offerta che mi fai.

Arafinwe capì di essere riuscito. Alzò le sopracciglia, i suoi occhi grigi che si fissavano in quelli cerulei del re dei Teleri, senza mostrare qualsiasi emozione quell’affermazione potesse avergli provocato. D’altronde, non provava alcuna soddisfazione nell’esser riuscito a convincere Olwe: per quanto fosse ciò che voleva, si trattava di niente meno che la pura realtà dei fatti,e non era un pensiero che gli provocava gioia l’essere innocente del Fratricidio, ma il non essere riuscito ad impedirlo.

L’ultimogenito dei figli di Finwe lo squadrò per l’ultima volta:- Molto bene. Ti do due settimane di tempo, _aràn nin_ , né più né meno, prima di dirmi che ne farai della mia offerta. A quel punto ci incontreremo nuovamente. 

Olwe annuì lentamente, muovendo la mano per fargli capire che il colloquio era finito, come se quel dialogo gli avesse risucchiato ogni energia e non riuscisse nemmeno più a parlare. Arafinwe avrebbe volentieri preso congedo, non vedeva l’ora di lasciarsi alle spalle quelle aule dove un tempo era stato accolto con tutti gli onori, e che ora gli erano ostili, ma c’era ancora qualcosa che doveva chiedere al re dei Teleri. Pacificare l’odio che ora scorreva tra i Noldor e i Teleri era il motivo principale per cui era giunto fino ad Alqualonde, ma non era certo l’unico.

-Mio signore- lo interpellò nuovamente, prima che i servi di Olwe si facessero avanti per aprire nuovamente le porte.- Un’ultima cosa. Vostra figlia si trova qui, non è vero?

A quelle parole, Olwe, che prima pareva svuotato di ogni energia, s’irrigidì di colpo. Lo guardò a lungo, e Arafinwe non seppe dire appieno cosa potesse leggere nei suoi occhi. Ira? Risentimento? Odio? Tuttavia sostenne anche quello sguardo, senza osar muovere un solo muscolo del viso.

-Sì, Earwen si trova qui.- il Re dei Teleri soppesò lentamente quella breve frase, quasi ogni parola fosse un dardo da scagliare.- E allora?

-Desidero vederla, se ciò mi è possibile.

Olwe rizzò il capo in un movimento brusco, come a disprezzare quelle parole.- Mia figlia non ti ha ancora perdonato per ciò che accadde, e tu lo sai.

-Non è colpa mia.- ripeté nuovamente Arafinwe, per l’ennesima volta. Aveva quasi la nausea di quella frase, per quanto fosse vera. Ma questo non bastava a cancellare i crimini commessi dalla sua famiglia, dal suo popolo, e il fatto che non fosse riuscito ad impedire il Fratricidio gli escludeva qualsiasi possibilità d’innocenza.

Il Re dei Teleri alzò la mano, in un gesto stanco e affranto:- Abbiamo già fatto questo discorso, Noldoràn, te ne prego … 

-Sono il padre dei suoi figli- insistette Arafinwe, ben deciso a non mollare. Poteva sopportare di tutto, poteva sopportare l’astio dei Teleri per ciò che non era riuscito ad impedire, di venire tacciato di viltà e di codardia dai suoi stessi fratelli, solo perché aveva ritenuto più saggio non sfidare la collera dei Valar piuttosto che inseguire in Endore il Nemico, ma non poteva sopportare che anche sua moglie gli chiudesse le porte in faccia, e che si rifiutasse di parlargli. Non quando lei era l’unica che potesse capirlo davvero, che potesse capire che cosa significasse sapere di avere Findaràto, Angarato, Aikanàro e Artanis tra la spietata morsa dei ghiacci dell’ Helcaraxe.

-Già- la voce di Olwe era ridotta a poco più di un sussurro.- E credi che questo le renderà più facile perdonarti?

Arafinwe non rispose, non subito. Si sentiva i muscoli della schiena e delle spalle rigidi, era rimasto fermo a lungo in quella posizione. Il suo corpo era un unico nodo di tensione, e si sentiva la mente svuotata, troppe erano le responsabilità che cadevano sulle sue spalle, troppi i doveri che lo affliggevano. Si sentiva come se indossasse una corona di spine, e come se esse gli tormentassero e gli incidessero la carne, bevendo il suo sangue … 

-È ciò che mi auguro- sussurrò alla fine.- Forse non otterrò nulla, ma desidero provare ugualmente. Tutti gli anni passati assieme devono pur valere qualcosa, non possono svanire così, come cenere al vento. E i miei figli hanno il vostro medesimo sangue, mio sire.

Passarono altri minuti prima che Olwe si decidesse finalmente a rispondergli.- Allora non posso dirti più nulla, figlio di Finwe. Va’ da lei, dunque. Che ti accolga nuovamente o che ti scacci, sarà ciò che mi hai chiesto.

Arafinwe si voltò.- Molto bene. Non ho che da prendere congedo, mio signore.

Detto ciò, lasciò che i servi di Olwe lo scortassero fuori dalla sala del trono. Il maggiordomo congedò in fretta gli altri, facendogli cenno di seguirlo.- Vostra moglie si trova nei suoi appartamenti, Noldoràn. Vi condurrò da lei.

Arafinwe licenziò le sue guardie,lasciando che rimanessero lì ad aspettarlo, mentre seguiva il maggiordomo in silenzio lungo gli ampi corridoi del palazzo del Re dei Teleri, tra colonne di pallida madreperla e soffitti affrescati dove vi erano rappresentati Ulmo, il Re del Mare, nel pieno della sua maestà, con Osse e Uinien a seguirlo, e tutto il resto del corteo dei Maiar degli abissi. Ma ora ogni cosa in quel palazzo era cupa, l’ombra del lutto e del cordoglio era passata su quei luoghi di festa, e forse non se ne sarebbe mai andata. 

Giunsero finalmente di fronte alle porte degli antichi appartamenti di Earwen, quelli dove dormiva quando era ancora una fanciulla, e il Re dei Noldor congedò in fretta il maggiordomo, senza lasciare che lo annunciasse, dicendogli che desiderava stare solo. Quando finalmente se ne fu andato, esitò a lungo di fronte a quelle porte tempestate di perla, il coraggio che gli veniva meno, davanti al pensiero di ricevere un rifiuto. Eppure, dopo un istante che gli parve infinito, finalmente riuscì a decidersi ed osò bussare alla porta, tre colpi secchi di nocche, che risuonarono nitidi e quasi minacciosi, nel silenzio in cui versavano quelle aule.

Dopo un tempo che gli parve infinito, tanto lungo che cominciò a chiedersi se non fosse il caso di andarsene, finalmente udì un rumore di passi leggeri, e le porte si aprirono. Gli apparve di fronte una giovane fanciulla Telerin, avvolta anche lei nelle vesti da lutto, una delle ancelle di sua moglie. Nel vederlo, sussultò leggermente, gli occhi spalancati dalla sorpresa, la bocca semiaperta. Prima che avesse il tempo di parlare, però, Arafinwe la precedette:- Conducimi dalla tua signora.- disse, in tono forse più duro di quanto avrebbe desiderato, ma non sarebbe riuscito ad attendere oltre. La giovane, forse spaventata dai suoi modi, annuì lievemente, prima di fare una piccola riverenza.- Vado ad annunciarvi a lei- mormorò alla fine, la voce flebile e timida.

Arafinwe per qualche minuto rimase fermo immobile davanti alla soglia aperta, senza osar dire una parola. Finalmente, il rumore di lievi passi si fece sentire nuovamente e la ragazza tornò da lui, e senza osare guardarlo negli occhi parlò:- Dama Earwen ha detto che vi riceverà, mio signore.

Il Re dei Noldor prese un respiro profondo.- Molto bene. Conducimi da lei.

La fanciulla gli fece cenno di seguirlo, sempre evitando di guardarlo in faccia, come se avesse terrore del suo sguardo. Le stanze di sua moglie erano vuote e fredde, nessuna luce brillava sugli ornamenti di perla sulle pareti, ed Arafinwe non incrociò nessuna della dame di compagnia di sua moglie in quel breve tragitto. Giunti davanti alle grandi porte che accedeva alla balconata affacciata sul mare, la damigella scostò la pesante tenda che le copriva, e disse, in modo che la udisse anche chi si trovava sul balcone:- Il Noldoràn è qui, mia signora. 

La voce di Earwen giunse chiara e nitida alle orecchie di Arafinwe, e gli parve fredda come non l’aveva mai sentita:- Fallo venire qui, allora. E poi lasciaci soli.

La ragazza prese congedo dalla sua signora, e fece una piccola riverenza nella direzione del Re dei Noldor, poi se ne andò, il più in fretta possibile. Arafinwe prese un respiro profondo, l’ennesimo, prima di scostare del tutto la tenda e farsi avanti. L’aria fredda gli punse nuovamente la pelle non appena uscì, e si avvolse nel mantello. Sul balcone vi erano delle torce accese, come nel resto della città, ma non bastavano a scacciare l’oscurità e il freddo della città. Da lì, si poteva vedere il mare agitarsi e ribollire sotto la fitta cappa di nubi e di tenebra, come se la furia della battaglia che aveva avuto luogo in Alqualonde non lo avesse mai abbandonato del tutto. 

Earwen era lì, appoggiata alla ringhiera di marmo nel balcone, che gli voltava le spalle. Le lunghe chiome argentee, lisce e lucenti, di cui andava tanto fiera, erano coperte da veli di lutto, e una pesante cappa nera avvolgeva completamente il suo esile corpo. Aveva le spalle chine, e pareva raggomitolata contro il marmo come se le forze l’avessero completamente abbandonata.

Lui avanzò in silenzio sul balcone, fino a quando non raggiunse una distanza sufficiente da potersi parlare. Non aveva la più pallida idea di che dire, per quanto si fosse immaginato a lungo quel momento, e avesse provato mille e mille volte le parole tra sé, ora che quel momento era arrivato esse gli parevano prive di senso.

Earwen si voltò per fronteggiarlo. Era più pallida di quanto ricordasse, il lutto e il dolore l’avevano segnata, e attorno ai suoi begli occhi, azzurri come il mare sotto la luce di Laurelin, erano circondati da ombre scure. Arafinwe si sentì stringere il cuore nel vederla tanto sofferente. Le mani gli tremarono leggermente, avrebbe voluto fare qualsiasi cosa per consolarla, accarezzare i suoi capelli lucenti, stringerla tra le proprie braccia. Sua moglie non era mai stata alta, e aveva le membra sottili e delicate, ma ora sotto quei veli neri gli pareva ancora più piccola e fragile.

-Sei qui- la voce di Earwen era atona, come se la vista del marito non le causasse alcuna emozione. Arafinwe strinse gli occhi, il cuore sussultò nuovamente nel suo petto, mentre si chiedeva fino a quale punto l’astio che Earwen ora provava per lui si fosse spinto. Forse davvero, come temeva, lei aveva deciso di abbandonarlo per sempre, esattamente come le spose dei suoi fratelli avevano fatto coi loro mariti. L’ennesima spina su quella maledetta corona, che era stato costretto a posarsi sul capo, che lo straziava, e gli mordeva la carne …  
-Sono qui.- Arafinwe la guardò dritto negli occhi. Era tanto minuta che la sovrastava di tutta la testa, ma questo pareva non importarle, ricambiava il suo sguardo con una freddezza che non le aveva mai visto negli occhi.- Non hai ricevuto le mie lettere?- le chiese alla fine.

-Le ho ricevute- mormorò lei, laconica.- E dunque?

Arafinwe prese un respiro profondo, sentendo la collera montare dentro di sé - collera per la propria impotenza, per le proprie incapacità, perché non v’era essere al mondo che tentasse di comprendere quale fardello gli gravava sulle spalle. Tutti quelli che amava erano lontani, ormai, e troppo presi dai propri dolori per badare al suo, ed ora Earwen pareva avergli chiuso il suo cuore. Aveva sempre dato per scontato che sua moglie avesse continuato a provare dei sentimenti per lui anche dopo che si erano allontanati, così come lui li provava per lei, ma ora non ne era poi più così sicuro. Certo lei lo aveva amato molto, in passato, ma forse l’atrocità e l’orrore di ciò che i Noldor avevano fatto al suo popolo aveva cancellato ogni traccia di quell’amore, lasciando posto a un odio spietato.

-Sai bene che non sono un Fratricida- disse lui, in un tono che suonò odiosamente lamentoso pure alle sue stesse orecchie. A sentirlo ora, avrebbe potuto dar ragione a coloro che dicevano che l’ultimogenito di Finwe era facile alla sottomissione e molle di carattere, poiché non aveva l’anima d’acciaio dei suoi fratelli. Non aveva però mai avuto timore di mostrare le proprie debolezze di fronte ad Earwen, lei che lo aveva sempre amato e capito, e aveva compreso il disgusto che provava per le faide dei propri fratelli. Ma ora era cambiato tutto, la morte e l’orrore erano passati sopra di loro, e Arafinwe si chiedeva se il loro amore sarebbe stato capace di sopravvivere anche ad essi.

-Lo so. – la voce di lei non cambiò di un tono. – Infatti non ti accuso per il Fratricidio. Sono altri, a cui ho diretto il mio odio per gli orrendi crimini che hanno commesso. E la pagheranno, se Eru sarà misericordioso – gli occhi di lei si strinsero, due mezzelune azzurre stillanti astio.- Sarai anche innocente per il Fratricidio, ma comunque, Arafinwe, sei tornato in Tirion senza portare i nostri figli con te. Hai lasciato i nostri figli al loro destino, hai lasciato che si inoltrassero nella morsa del ghiaccio, e non hai fatto niente- _niente!_ \- per impedirlo! 

Un’altra spina sulla sua corona che beveva il suo sangue, un altro pugnale nel suo cuore. Essere costretto a lasciare indietro i suoi figli era qualcosa che Arafinwe non si sarebbe mai perdonato appieno, malgrado non avesse avuto altra scelta. Sfidare i Valar era follia, pura follia, li avrebbe solo portati alla morte. Non provava nient’altro che orrore nei confronti del suo fratellastro, e l’idea di inchinarsi di fronte a lui, di chiamarlo suo Re, come aveva sempre fatto con loro padre, lo ripugnava fin dal profondo. Aveva supplicato a lungo i suoi figli, dopo che la tenebrosa figura di Mandos si era manifestata per pronunciare le parole che avrebbero portato i Noldor alla rovina, ma Findaràto, Angarato, Aikanàro ed Artanis si erano rivelati irremovibili, sordi alle sue richieste. E Arafinwe altro non aveva potuto fare che lasciarli andare, anteponendo il proprio dovere di re a quello di padre. 

-Non ho potuto fare altro- mormorò.- Io non posseggo la vita dei miei figli, e non posso costringerli contro la loro volontà. Questo è ciò che mi disse Findaràto, l’ultima volta che lo vidi.

Earwen non rispose, si limitò a distogliere lo sguardo da lui, e a puntarlo nuovamente sul mare, ribollente sotto la coltre di nubi. Per alcuni lunghi, gravosi istanti, nessuno dei due parlò, almeno fino a che la figlia di Olwe non si decise a rompere il silenzio, alla fine.- Lo so. Ma per te è facile parlare, Arafinwe. Un padre può lasciare che i propri figli si dirigano nella rovina a testa alta, e ogni occhi del mondo questo è visto come giusto. Ma una madre non può opporsi a questa follia, e deve assistere impotente allo sterminio dei propri figli, senza che nessuno muova un dito per lei, poiché il suo dolore non viene considerato. A nessuno importa delle lacrime delle donne.

Arafinwe si sentì nuovamente stringere il cuore, esalò un profondo respiro nel tentativo di scacciare il nodo che gli serrava il petto. Voleva ardentemente fare qualcosa, qualsiasi cosa, gridarle che non era così, che era ingiusto, che lui era stato impotente di fronte a quella crudele beffa che il destino aveva deciso di giocargli, esattamente come lo era stato chiunque altro in quelle ore maledette, i Valar compresi. 

-È stato il mio fratellastro che ha voluto questa follia- sussurrò alla fine. Qualsiasi parola di senso compiuto gli sfuggiva, in quel momento, e altro non poté fare che pronunciare ad alta voce la prima frase che gli venne in mente, senza curarsi se avesse senso o meno.

Earwen si voltò nuovamente. Per qualche lungo, tremendo istante, Arafinwe nei begli occhi di lei vide ardere il fuoco dell’odio e della collera, d’istinto s’irrigidì e arretrò d’un passo, non aveva mai visto sua moglie con quello sguardo. Pervasa dall’ira, sembrava desiderare di volere la sua morte, e forse sarebbe anche stata capace di mettergli le mani addosso.

-Già, il tuo fratellastro!- la voce di lei era bassa e piena d’astio.- Mio padre lo ha maledetto innumerevoli volte. Il mio popolo ha pregato Eru per la sua morte. Hai la minima idea, Arafinwe, di quanti siano morti per colpa della follia di tuo fratello? Non hai forse visto il fumo delle pire funebri fin dalla tua sala del trono in Tirion? C’erano dei bambini su quelle pire, lo sai questo?

-Ho saputo.- le notizie che i suoi araldi gli portavano da Alqualonde erano sempre dettagliate. Alle volte Arafinwe avrebbe desiderato che non fosse così, quando credeva di aver toccato il fondo dell’orrore, qualcosa gli svelava che non era così. – Allora, il tuo popolo sarà stato contento di ricevere le notizie che gli araldi di Manwe ci hanno portato qualche tempo fa. Il mio fratellastro è morto di fronte ai cancelli di Angband.

Quanto tempo era passato da allora, due mesi? Eppure, Arafinwe ancora non aveva idea di come reagire esattamente a quella notizia. Feanàro è morto, si era ripetuto varie volte, ancora gli pareva impossibile che il suo fratellastro, il più grande tra gli Eldar, colui che aveva osato sfidare i Valar, non ci fosse più, non fosse altro che una pallida ombra nelle Aule di Mandos. La sua morte aveva lasciato il vuoto attorno a sé. Ma, per quanto fosse crudele da pensare, Arafinwe non poteva dire di essersi affezionato abbastanza a lui da provare dolore per la sua morte. E come avrebbe potuto? Feanàro non aveva mai provato alcun amore per i figli della sua matrigna, e li aveva sempre respinti, ogni qual volta cercassero di avvicinarsi a lui. Lui stesso aveva ben poco a fare con lui fin dai tempi della sua infanzia: Feanàro se n’era andato di casa poco dopo la sua nascita, e quando era cresciuto, il suo fratellastro aveva fatto di tutto per mantenere le distanze, quando non gli dimostrava di disprezzarlo apertamente, e che l’astio che provava per lui era inferiore solo a quello che provava per Nolofinwe. Tutto ciò che Arafinwe provava per la morte di Feanàro non era che un vago senso di rimpianto per qualcosa che non aveva mai avuto, e che non avrebbe mai potuto essere.

Vide Earwen chinare il capo leggermente, gli occhi chiusi.- La notizia ci è giunta, per quanto i Valar abbiano chiuso la breccia dei Pelori. Potrei dire che Eru gli ha fatto pagare il fio dei suoi peccati. Molti avranno gioito per la sua morte.

Arafinwe chinò il capo a sua volta, sperando che le lacrime che gli erano affiorate agli occhi non gli scivolassero lungo le guance. Inaspettatamente, gli venne di pensare all’altro suo fratello, che ora sfidava la spietata morsa dell’ Helcaraxe, in cerca di vendetta. Se mai Nolofinwe fosse sopravvissuto ai ghiacci, avrebbe scoperto che la sua volontà di vendicarsi era stata inutile, e che Feanàro gli era sfuggito, come cenere al vento.

-Anche tu avrai avuto da essere soddisfatta, immagino- mormorò in tono amaro. Quelle parole gli sfuggirono dalle labbra un minuto prima che potesse pensare a quanto fossero ipocrite, lui che aveva provato poco o nulla per la morte di Feanàro. Almeno coloro che lo maledivano avevano un buon motivo per farlo, ma come lui avrebbe potuto giustificare di fronte a Eru lo scarso amore che provava per il suo fratellastro?

Lei abbassò la testa:- Potrei dire che ha avuto ciò che si meritava. Non gioisco per l’altrui sofferenza, Arafinwe, e tu lo sai. Non è gioia quella che provo infatti, ma mentirei a dire che provo dispiacere per ciò che è capitato a … - la voce le si incrinò e per un po’ non parlò più.

Arafinwe non seppe mai per quanto tempo rimasero in silenzio, l’uno di fronte all’altra. Gli unici suoni che si udivano erano il vento che fischiava, sbattendo gli stendardi e le imposte delle finestre , i gabbiani che lanciavano le loro cupe grida sulle loro teste e i marosi che s’infrangevano violentemente contro gli scogli sotto il balcone. Poi, fu Earwen a riprendere la parola:- E tu? Era tuo fratello, d’altronde, malgrado tutto.

-Fratellastro- d’improvviso, Arafinwe si sentì le membra pesanti come piombo. – E non mi ha mai amato.

Il buio di quella notte eterna rendeva già freddi i giorni, se così si potevano chiamare, ma il gelo che trafisse il cuore di Arafinwe dopo aver pronunciato quelle parole non aveva nulla a che fare con esso. Dicono tanto di Feanàro, pensò amaramente. Ma anche io so essere spietato, alle volte.

Vi fu un’altra pausa, nessuno dei due trovava da dire, dopo quelle parole tanto dure. Arafinwe si scoprì a tentare di evitare lo sguardo di lei, e che Earwen stessa cercava di fare lo stesso. Strinse i denti, a quanto pare le spine sulla corona reclamavano un’altra parte di lui … 

-Nerdanel ha saputo?- la voce di Earwen alla fine, sottile e quasi timida, ben diversa da come prima si era posta, lo riscosse. Lo guardava di sottecchi sotto il velo che la copriva fino alla fronte, come se non riuscisse a guardarlo del tutto in faccia.

-Sì, ha saputo.- Arafinwe avrebbe desiderato con tutto il cuore dimenticare quel momento. In quanto Re dei Noldor, aveva dovuto assumersi la responsabilità di riferire a sua cognata la morte di Feanàro. Lo sguardo svuotato di Nerdanel, come se l’anima le fosse sfuggita dal corpo , le sue dita che si artigliavano la veste come in cerca di un appiglio, i suoi singhiozzi dietro la porta quando lui si era allontanato, lo avevano tormentato fin negli incubi. E ancora non avevano saputo che Nelyafinwe era stato catturato da Moringotto.

Nerdanel si era ritirata presso suo padre, Mahtan, e da quel giorno maledetto nessuno l’aveva più vista. Arafinwe aveva provato a mandare dei messaggeri presso la casa di Mahtan, onde informare quella che in un certo senso era la Regina dei Noldor che avrebbe messo tutto ciò che desiderava a sua disposizione. Mahtan aveva cortesemente rifiutato, rispondendogli che le ancelle di Este si sarebbero occupate di sua figlia, poiché essa desiderava partire per i Giardini di Lorien.

Nemmeno Anaire si era fatta più vedere. Si diceva che non fosse tornata a casa dei propri genitori dopo la partenza di Nolofinwe per l’Helcaraxe, ma che si fosse recata lì ad Alqualonde da Earwen, che per lei era come una sorella, eppure Arafinwe non l’aveva vista nel palazzo. 

-Mi dispiace per lei.- Earwen chiuse gli occhi.- Non meritava tutto ciò. Ma sono stati gli innocenti ad andarci di mezzo per la crudeltà e la pazzia di tuo fratello.

-E i suoi stessi figli- mormorò tra sé e sé Arafinwe, ricordando quando i messaggeri erano giunti, pochi giorni dopo la morte del suo fratellastro, ad avvisarlo che l’erede dello Spirito di Fuoco, Nelyafinwe Maitimo, era stato fatto prigioniero di Moringotto, e che ora i Feanàrioni erano privi di qualsiasi guida. Per grazia di Eru, almeno gli era stato risparmiato di raccontare ciò a Nerdanel, quel tremendo onere era toccato alla famiglia di lei.

-E i nostri- mormorò lei, di rimando. Arafinwe distolse in fretta lo sguardo da lei. Non voleva pensare ai loro figli, all’ amabile Findarato, al pragmatico Angaràto, all’impetuoso Aikanàro e alla bellissima Artanis, tanto fiera e coraggiosa, esposti al gelo spietato e ai venti crudeli dell’Helcaraxe. Non voleva pensare al fatto che avrebbero potuto morire, in quella sterminata distesa di ghiaccio, e al fatto che non avrebbe mai più potuto vederli, fino a che Mandos non avesse tolto il veto che pesava sui morti che ospitava nelle sue Aule. Serrò i denti, lanciando per qualche istante un pensiero colmo d’astio a suo fratello Nolofinwe, che anche lui ora lottava col gelo mordente delle terre dove regnava l’eterno inverno, e alla sua decisione di varcare l’Helcaraxe, anche a costo della vita sua e di quella di molti, pur di ottenere la propria vendetta. Se solo tu fossi stato più saggio, Arakàno , pensò amaramente. Nutriva un profondo affetto per il fratello maggiore, quell’affetto che non era mai riuscito a provare per Feanàro, ma non l’avrebbe mai perdonato per la sua decisione di varcare l’Helcaraxe, sfidando il volere dei Valar, e facendo sì che anche i figli di Arafinwe lo seguissero.

-E i nostri.- l’ultimogenito di Finwe incrociò le braccia dietro la schiena.- Te lo giuro innanzi a Eru, Earwen, ho provato di tutto, per convincerli a tornare con me in Tirion, dopo le minacce di Nàmo. Ho usato ogni lusinga, ogni preghiera, ogni parola che un padre può pronunciare per convincere i propri figli. Ma niente ha funzionato, ho fallito miseramente. Tu sai come sono fatti i nostri figli, _hiril nin_. Artanis e Aikanàro, orgogliosi come sono, non avrebbero mai tollerato di venire lasciati indietro da Feanàro, dopo tutto ciò che hanno passato, Findaràto troppo ligio al suo dovere di primogenito per lasciarli andare, e Angaràto troppo affezionato ai fratelli. Non ho potuto fare nulla, assolutamente nulla, e tu lo sai.

Per qualche lungo, infinito istante, rimasero entrambi in silenzio, l’ennesimo, opprimente silenzio. Poi Earwen ebbe nuovamente il coraggio di cercare il suo sguardo:- Sei venuto qui ad implorare il mio perdono, nella mia casa, presso un popolo che non ti ama più. E sì, Arafinwe, ti capisco, capisco che tu non sia riuscito a convincere i nostri figli a restare, perché lo so anch’io come sono fatti, so che non avrebbero mai tollerato un simile affronto da parte del tuo fratellastro. Credi che non lo sappia?

Arafinwe tornò nuovamente a guardarla, ripreso coraggio alle sue parole. Possibile che Earwen avesse deciso di perdonarlo? Di perdonargli ogni cosa, il fatto che si fosse inginocchiato di fronte a Feanàro e che lo avesse seguito anche dopo il Fratricidio, fedele alla memoria del proprio padre, del fatto che non fosse riuscito a portare indietro i suoi figli e che li avesse lasciati soli ad affrontare il gelo spietato dell’Helcaraxe, e il fatto di essersene tornato indietro solo dopo le minacce dei Valar, che gli era valso l’appellativo di codardo da parte delle schiere del suo fratellastro?

Earwen lo guardava, ferma ed immobile come una statua, e altrettanto fredda e inamovibile.- Eppure, non posso perdonarti del tutto, e tu lo sai. Credi davvero che sarei tornata a condividere il tuo talamo con tanta facilità? Oh, Arafinwe! Io ti ho amato, in giorni più felici, e quel sentimento non se n’è andato interamente, ma davvero, non credere che possa tornare da te. Non dopo tutto quel che è successo tra di noi, non dopo tutto il sangue che è stato versato e l’ira dei Valar. Pretendi davvero di poter tornare a vivere come marito e moglie come un tempo?

Arafinwe non rispose. Gli parve che la lingua gli si fosse congelata in gola, che non sarebbe mai più riuscito a pronunciare una sola parola in vita sua. Non era quello il momento più doloroso che fosse mai stato costretto a vivere, forse – la morte di suo padre, il Fratricidio, l’abbandono dei suoi figli, tutte spine sulla sua corona, che strappavano brandelli del suo cuore dal petto- ma il dolore per quel rifiuto lo lasciò senza riuscire a parlare. In un lampo, gli scorsero davanti agli occhi i ricordi di tutto ciò che aveva perduto e che forse non avrebbe avuto mai più: il respiro leggero di Earwen durante il sonno e i suoi capelli sparsi sul cuscino , e il calore del corpo di lei steso accanto al suo, i loro bambini dai capelli dorati che giocavano sotto i meli in fiore di Tirion. Sentì le lacrime salirgli agli occhi. 

-Lo speravo- mormorò lui, alla fine, la voce ridotta a poco più di un lieve sussurro.- Sarò stato stolto a sperare, _hiril nin_ , ma l’ho fatto. 

Parte di lui sapeva già che non avrebbe ottenuto altro che un rifiuto, da lei – e poteva interamente biasimarla?- ma ciò non gli aveva impedito di serbare quella piccola, ingenua, inutile speranza nel fondo del cuore. Si chiese perché se lo fosse permesso – la speranza era un lusso che pochi potevano concedersi, di quei tempi- quando dentro di sé sapeva già che era destinato a venire deluso. 

-Speravi che i miei sentimenti mi facessero tornare da te, vero?- lei raccolse le mani in grembo, sedutasi nuovamente sulla balaustra.- Mi dispiace, Arafinwe. L’amore colora la nostra vita e le nostre anime, ma non può nulla contro l’ira dei Valar, o contro il sangue sparso nelle strade di Alqualonde. L’amore non è la soluzione per tutto, e tu lo sai, Arafinwe. Sei l’uomo più saggio che abbia mai conosciuto, non puoi illuderti tanto facilmente.

Lui la guardò a lungo. Già, Arafinwe il saggio, così lo chiamavano. Arafinwe il mite, quello dal carattere più tenero tra i figli di Finwe, quello che si era sempre tenuto lontano dalle schermaglie dei suoi fratelli, quello che si era sempre accontentato dell’ultimo posto, che non aveva mai fatto nulla per emergere. Non dubitava che i Noldor che avessero seguito nell’esilio i suoi fratelli – quelli che non avrebbero mai esitato di fronte ad alcun ostacolo pur di ottenere ciò che volevano- lo disprezzassero per quello che consideravano un atto di debolezza, ma lui non sarebbe retrocesso dalle sue posizioni, e non avrebbe rimpianto la sua decisione. Ribellarsi ai Valar li avrebbe portati tutti alla morte, era ciò che aveva detto a Feanàro molto tempo prima, in quel maledetto accampamento tra le lande desolate di Araman.

Feanàro aveva riso. – Forse questo atto mi porterà alla morte come dici tu, Indision, o forse mi farà ascendere ad altezze di gloria che nessuno di noi ha mai potuto sperare nemmeno nei nostri sogni più folli. Chi può dirlo? Ma anche questo è secondario: ciò che conta realmente è che io posso farlo, che io posso prendere il mio destino tra le mie mani e farne ciò che desidero, che posso arrogarmi il diritto di avere la libertà, ogni libertà, compresa quella di uccidere e di tradire ogni principio che mi è stato insegnato, perché io non sono il servo di nessuno, né dei Valar né di Eru.

Arafinwe non aveva osato replicare. Tutto ciò che aveva fatto era stato andarsene, il più in fretta possibile, prima che le parole di Feanàro avessero tempo di attecchire nel suo cuore. Perché se fosse successo, avrebbe potuto cambiare i suoi propositi, e seguire il suo fratellastro un’altra volta. Anche se aveva avuto ragione fin dal principio, anche se davvero i folli propositi di Curufinwe lo avevano portato alla morte, le sue parole erano capace di infiammargli l’anima.

-Alle volte vorrei sperare di poterlo fare.- replicò Arafinwe. – Vorrei davvero potermi illudere e credere che il mondo sia facile. Ho peccato d’ingenuità nel venire qui, lo so, ma non ho potuto farne a meno.

Lei sollevò le ciglia:- Lo vorremmo tutti.

Arafinwe fece per voltarsi, sapeva che non sarebbe riuscito a tollerare un istante di più di vedere il viso di lei tanto freddo e distante, i suoi occhi colmi di muto rimprovero. –Allora non abbiamo più nient’altro da dirci, mia signora. 

Si sentiva le membra pesanti, e la testa annebbiata. Supplicare di fronte alla sua porta e implorare il suo perdono era stato inutile, così come era stato inutile tutto ciò che aveva fatto per impedire ai suoi figli di andare. Tutto ciò che aveva fatto gli era valso solo di fargli perdere le persone che amava, non aveva potuto fare nulla per evitare la morte di suo padre, così come non aveva potuto fare nulla ora.

-Già- la voce di lei gli giunse alle orecchie lieve come un sussurro.- Mi dispiace, Arafinwe. Mi dispiace davvero. 

-Dispiace anche a me. – non si voltò, non avrebbe potuto tollerarlo.- Ti amo ugualmente, e tu lo sai.

-Lo so. 

Non disse più nulla, semplicemente se ne rientrò nel palazzo, scostando la tenda e lasciandosi alle spalle la terrazza battuta dal vento. Non rivolse la parola alle servette che lo accompagnarono fuori, si limitò a seguirle senza rivolgere loro un cenno di averle notate. Tutto ciò a cui riusciva a pensare era la corona di spine che si era ritrovato sul capo, e di come esse gli stessero portando via tutto ciò che amava. Eppure – ingenuamente, ridicolmente- c’era qualcosa che le spine, per quanto in profondità e a lungo potessero insinuarsi e strappare, non gli avevano ancora tolto: quella lieve, pallida, timida speranza che albergava ancora in fondo al suo cuore, nascosta sotto il dolore e la disperazione.  
L’amore non è la soluzione per tutto, Earwen ha ragione, pensò. Ma qualcosa deve pur significare, tutto ciò che abbiamo vissuto assieme, non può essere gettato via così. E io spero vi sia un modo –oh, Eru, sono disposto a ogni supplica, a ogni preghiera- per cominciare a ricostruire qualcosa. Forse non torneremo all’amore e alla complicità di un tempo, ma non posso credere che sia tutto finito definitivamente. Non lo voglio credere.

Finalmente, giunse di fronte a dove aveva lasciato le sue guardie. Olwe lo aspettava anch’egli, fermo accanto ai portoni del proprio palazzo, immobile come una statua.

-Hai parlato con mia figlia, dunque- lo apostrofò non appena lo vide.

-L’ho fatto.- Arafinwe si sforzò di parlare in tono calmo e controllato, senza che le sue emozioni trapelassero.

-Capisco- Olwe annuì lentamente, e incrociò le braccia.- Ebbene, Noldoràn, per ora non abbiamo nulla da dirci. Ti farò sapere al prima delle mie decisioni.

-Me lo auguro- Arafinwe si voltò a fronteggiarlo, i suoi occhi grigi- gli occhi che aveva ereditato da Finwe- si piantarono in quelli del Re dei Teleri.- In ogni caso, _hir nin_ , rifletti attentamente su ciò che ti ho detto. Feanàro è morto, e Nelyafinwe prigioniero nella tetra fortezza di Moringotto. Non è forse sufficiente questo, per la tua vendetta?

Olwe rimase a lungo in silenzio, ricambiando il suo sguardo. Poi parlò, la voce fredda e spietata come una lama d’acciaio. – Già, il Fratricida è morto, e il suo erede è tra le grinfie di Moringotto. Il serpente è privo della sua testa, ora i Feanàrioni sono privi di una guida. Eppure non è abbastanza, non sarà mai abbastanza per i loro crimini. Che Eru li prenda tutti, niente potrà mai mondare le colpe dei Noldor che si sono ribellati. Non c’è speranza, non c’è salvezza per loro, e non vi sarà mai.

Arafinwe strinse i denti, cercando di scacciare il freddo che sentiva nel cuore. Il suo pensiero fu per il suo fratello a mezzo nel sangue, colui che aveva annegato il mondo nel sangue pur di ottenere ciò che voleva, e che ora altro non era che un’ombra in Mandos. Che cosa hai fatto, Feanàro? Che cosa hai fatto, a tutti noi? C’è del male in ognuno di noi, un’ombra che non attende altro di risvegliarsi, e tu, col sangue e la morte, l’hai risvegliata. Cosa siamo diventati, tutti noi?

**Author's Note:**

> Arafinwe: nome Quenya di Finarfin, significa “Nobile Finwe”. Era il suo ataresse, cioè il nome dato dal padre.
> 
> Ingalaure: amilesse (nome materno) di Finarfin. 
> 
> Feanàro Curufinwe: nome Quenya di Feanor.
> 
> -Nolofinwe: nome Quenya (e ataresse) di Fingolfin, significa “Sapiente Finwe”.  
> -Endore: nome Quenya di Endor, cioè la Terra di Mezzo, le terre ad est rispetto ad Aman.  
> Moringotto: nome Quenya di Morgoth, significa “Nero Nemico del Mondo”
> 
> Nella History of Middle Earth ci viene detto che Indis, dopo l’esilio di Finwe, se ne tornò a Valmar presso il suo popolo e che Findis (la prima figlia nata dal matrimonio di Finwe e Indis, sorella maggiore di Fingolfin e Finarfin) andò con lei.  
> Noldoràn: titolo onorifico che significa “Re dei Noldor”. 
> 
> Anaire:moglie di Fingolfin, madre di Fingon, Turgon, Aredhel e Argon. Nella HoME ci viene detto che non seguì il marito e i figli nell’esilio, ma che “rimase in Tirion per via della sua grande amicizia con Earwen”. Ammetto di non aver ben deciso nel mio head canon se sia rimasta in Tirion o se ne sia andata ad Alqualonde da Earwen.  
> “ _aràn nin_ ”: Quenya, “mio re”  
> Findaràto: ataresse di Finrod Felagund.  
> Angaràto: ataresse del secondogenito di Finarfin ed Earwen, Angrod. Come si può notare non ho usato la versione del Silmarillion edito in cui tra i figli di Finarfin compare anche Orodreth/Artaresto, in quanto è stata poi più tardi corretta e trasformata nella versione in cui Orodreth è figlio di Angrod e nipote di Finarfin.  
> Aegnor: ataresse del terzogenito di Finarfin, Aegnor, “Fuoco Funesto”.  
> Artanis: ataresse di Galadriel, significa “Ragazza dei Doni”.  
> “ _hiril nin_ ”: Quenya, “mia signora”.  
> “ _hir nin_ ”: Quenya, “mio signore”  
> È canon che Feanor si sia sposato molto giovane (gli Eldar raggiungevano la maturità a cinquant’anni circa) non ci viene detta la data del suo matrimonio, ma sappiamo che Feanor è nato nel 1169 YT, e Finarfin nel 1230, quindi Finarfin doveva essere ancora un bambino quando Feanor si sposò (almeno secondo il mio head canon).  
> Il bando sui morti di Nàmo/Mandos: dopo la ribellione, i Valar stabilirono che avrebbero fatto uscire gli spiriti degli Eldar uccisi (in modo da riprendere il ciclo di rinascita post Aule di Mandos degli Eldar) solo dopo il pentimento di Uomini ed Elfi. Finrod Felagund fu il primo Elda a ritornare dalle Aule di Mandos dopo che il veto fu tolto.  
> Arakàno: nome materno (amilesse) di Fingolfin. “Arakàno” (Sindarin: Argon) fu anche il nome che Fingolfin stesso diede al suo quartogenito, che non compare nel Silmarillion, bensì nella HoME, dove ci viene anche detto delle varie versioni della morte di Argon, ritoccate e rimodellate senza mai giungere alla versione definitiva. Ci viene detto in _The Shibboleth of Feanor_ che la morte di Argon potrebbe essersi verificata o nel Fratricidio di Alqualonde, o durante l’attraversamento dell’Helcaraxe, o ancora durante la Battaglia del Lammoth (in alcune versioni assente). Io in genere opto per la versione in cui Argon muore in Alqualonde, ma qui ho deciso di spostarla altrove, perché rischiava di “sovraccaricare” un po’ il tutto (ma ci ritornerò sopra, )  
>  Indision: “figlio di Indis”. Nel mio head canon, Feanor per mantenere le distanze tra sé e i suoi fratelli usa appellativi del genere, e specialmente si rifiuta di ammettere qualsiasi legame di parentela.


End file.
